


Wartime : Inktober 2017

by FreakHour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Wartime, All Artwork, Inktober, M/M, Raven Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: Some short vignettes for the AU I thought up titled Wartime. Stiles is a ravenkin and obv Derek is a Werewolf but they never shift fully human. Anyway at the rate I'm going I'll never get around to writing this and I wanted to commemorate the end of the show and enjoy hurting myself this Inktober. Hope you enjoy, hope this displays.... Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagging slightly. I blame all the last minute grading I've had to do thanks to students being shocked it's midterms. I need a micron smaller than 005. Or I should've drawn these bigger than 4" x 4"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh behind still. The greys took over and I'm mad but... It's done! They're cute! O well!!


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trees for this are an ode to my love for the trees of Eyvind Earle. I'm a tropical person and I've only lived in snow during a 4 year stint when my dad was stationed in Cape Cod, MA. I'm not a fan, but graphically it has a beauty I can't deny. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I never want to be in it or near it ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has commented and kudo'd! It's helping me not fall off the inktober pace even if I do lag on uploading.... Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see more of the enemy. They're bird shifters like Stiles but while he's an easier to draw Raven these are Falcons. And thankfully poor shots.


	12. Chapter 12

 

bonus: the three shifts. Human - Hybrid - Full (just like Robotech!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this one killed me. Why go into a glacial cave? Why ice? Why, me, why? Art masochism - it's a thing. Anyway — this is the first time Stiles has ever fully shifted which is why Derek is surprised and delighted and Stiles is freaking out.
> 
> Fun fact. Derek has never shifted fully human.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on personal experience except mine was spiders and there was no warning and I literally can't draw that without getting the heebies so..... Beetles!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank y'all enough for the kind words, views, kudos, and all around support on this. It's made inktober a heck of a lot more fun!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big technique homage to Michael Custode (his is way better!!) whose work I found via a French stamp about polar expeditions that had a similar technique


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fat with Spirits! The Rock was less successful than I'd hoped, but forward! Again big thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew Derek had to get a backflip or five in sometime!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I don't know why I stipple do the mud other than I hate myself. Also the joke is that Stiles, as a bird person, is way lighter than Derek so Derek sinks into the deep mud.
> 
> BaDUM-tssss


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again for all the kudos!! It's incredibly motivating!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok, he saves him. That's totally their thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done on time but late to post because of Dirk Gently & Live PD....


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late tonight because I was distracted all day and by everywhere else I've posted this. But thank you for the continued kudos & comments!! \o/


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Stiles is a mouth and food disaster area. I love that fandom has deemed Derek to find it simultaneously off putting and alluring.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate white pens they're seldom actually white so this piece was saved by the Moon Filter. Also I hate that simple things are so hard! this was Murder!
> 
> Shout out to the person who found me posting this on Twitter too, legit I was like - is this someone I haven't talked to in years!??!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only ship I've ever supported that I've been social about. I'm soothed to know someday Jeff Davis will die but Sterek will live on shiny and eternal.
> 
> WITNESS ME!!!! \o/


	26. Chapter 26

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really unhappy with this one. It just feels like a huge fail on a day that's not gone well from the start and I should've just delayed until I was feeling better.  
> Anyway. That's a werebear or berserker. They're on the same side as the Hawks in wartime. They only have the full and hybrid shift and they're monsterous like prehistoric cave bears in either shift. See second pic for one in hybrid shift. Anyway. I'm going to bed. Thank you for the comments & kudos! They keep me plodding on to the end goal! The last 5 will be actual moments occurring fairly close in time. Wow! Like an actual comic! At last!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done almost before midnight but late getting here.  
> Anybody else excited for Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp? I'm just happy it drops in November with inktober and demos for my classes eating me alive!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous one: climb, started the sequential pages. We're almost at the end of it! Well... The inktober portion! Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday, I was feeling awful and I didn't want what happened on Squeak to happen again!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone agrees but I'm worried I left it too weak that Derek is home and Stiles was planning to leave before he was stopped. so I'm explaining it in a note. 
> 
> Things to note, I pretty much always do the opposite head shape thing with main characters. This mimics my comic a lot with the square and round head couple. Hm I should try and crowbar in time on my comic sometime....


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI that's Laura not Talia. I'm a sucker for middle child Derek even if that's not reflected in my Hale Family fics.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down the door, laughing and crying like a crazy person*   
> I MADE IT!!!! I MAAAAADE IT!!! IT'S OVER OH MY GOD!!!
> 
> Ok so this is my first year I finished all of inktober, every day, to the ideal and standard I set at the beginning. I'm just... Happy... Holy crap I teach so that's an emotion I'm just not used to! Huge thanks to the Sterek fandom for always being the giddy souls y'all are and to everyone else. The comments & kudos kept me going and I very humbly thank you.
> 
> Btw yes he made him a wolf mask so he knew he belonged.
> 
> now you may notice there's an extra chapter left - I'm gonna add pics of the cover last page and cover interior and maybe some pics of the character design stuff I drew while thinking I was just ever gonna write this idea and not comic it at all.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler page. Huge thank you to everyone for your kind support of my efforts and this AU!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cover (finally!!) was the beginning, the how they met in this AU. On the back cover, terribly made, you can see Stiles' nest. He constructs a massive ball out of twigs. Derek was in a bad way when he collapsed nearby. Bless curious Stiles. The filler page is the end such that it was as Sterek really never ends...


End file.
